Junior Rider
by Luna'Sister
Summary: An old female friend from a previous mission in America has come back into Alex's life, and she's not alone. accompanying her is the evidence of their last night together before, can Alex face his new found responsibilities?
1. Chapter 1

**Junior Rider**

**Chapter 1**

Alex stood in the crowded airport craning his neck as he tried with a vain attempt to see over the sea of people. He was beginning to think that he was at the wrong gate when he finally spotted a small, familiar light brown haired form making its way through the crowd.

"Alana" Alex called out as he pushed forward, closing in towards the girl who halted and looked up at the sound of her name. Alex felt his heart soar as he saw her face brighten slightly at the sight of him; he couldn't suppress the smile that began spreading across his face as he stopped in front of her.

"God Alex, I've missed you" Alana hissed as she pulled him into a one arm hug, her other arm clutching a bundle of blankets. Alex assumed it must have been cold on the plane.

"I've missed you too, Lana" Alex said a bit timidly as he pulled back to allow her to look him over. Alana smiled at his use of the nickname he always called her. Her smile broadened as she noted that Alex had developed a bit more muscle since the last time she had seen him. Though not _too_ muscle, but just enough to hint to the fact that Alex could take care of himself in a fight. But then again it wasn't that surprising, seeing that Alex was a field agent for MI6, his work did call for him to keep himself built for the job. He was still as handsome as ever, with his blond shaggy hair that fell in his dark brown eyes.

"Come on Jack's waiting for us at the house. She's damned that I bring you straight over so she can meet you" Alex laughed as he led her to the baggage claim. At his words Alana's smile dropped slightly. Alex noticed her hesitation to follow and raised his eyebrows in questioning.

"Ah… I-I was hoping that we could talk be-before we go to your house" she stuttered. Confused Alex nodded; Alana smiled shakily as she grabbed his hand with her free one as they continued to the revolving belt filled with suitcases. After getting Alana's bags the two hurried out of the airport and to Alex black Lexis. It wasn't until they were in the car and was headed out onto the streets of London that Alex finally noticed Alana's strange attachment to the bundle of blankets in her arms that she had began to cradle gently.

"A-Alana?" he started but she cut him off as she realized what had caught his attention.

"Oh…Alex!" she started her voice cracking as tears began to fall from her pretty amber colored eyes.

"I wanted to tell you b-before, but I thought… I thought it would be better if I didn't".

By now Alex had began to realize that he was missing something, and that it would be best if he wasn't driving wile Alana told him what she needed to tell him. So, at the next stop light Alex turned the car into a parking lot of a small diner. Still even if he suspected where things were going Alex wanted her to tell him, maybe he was mistaken he thought.

"I'm so sorry Alex, I know you're not ready for this, b-but I couldn't stay in the states, Antonio he-he's still mad about us being together you know. And after you disappeared they wanted me to tell them where you were…"

Alex opened his mouth to ask if she told Antonio anything, but she cut him off before he could, "God no Alex… you know me better then that I-I didn't tell them anything, not even when they beat me…" she paused to look down at the bundle in her arms.

"But it wasn't until… until I realized I was pre-pregnant t-that I finally decided that I needed to get out".

Alex sat frozen at her words staring at her wishing that she would look up at him, but she didn't. Alana kept her eyes down cast, tears falling from her cheeks as she stared at the child that she carried. Alex shivers as he realized that if his suspicions were right it was his child that was obviously sleeping in the girl's arms.

"I needed out Alex, not only because I didn't have the guts to live the life anymore, not after you anyway. But because I had someone else to protect, and I know that if Antonio knew that I was pregnant that he would know that it- that the baby w-was y-yours… so I ran".

The two fell into silence, Alex's mind racing in disbelief and shock. It had been no more then a year ago since Alex had meet Alana when he was in America. They had met when the CIA had _'borrowed'_ Alex and had him infiltrate a small branch of the New York mafia lead by young Antonio Hondas the son of the mafia legend Leo Hondas. He was told that they only wanted Alex to watch Antonio and listen out for anything that had to do with the NSD. It was a new drug that had sufficed in the black market and was killing more people then thought possible in a short amount of time.

But as usual the job had quickly turned from a simple and quick job to a seriously complicated one. Though Alex's cover miraculously was never broken he still found himself in danger. But not in the usual sense of bad guy figuring out that he was a spy. Instead Alex found himself falling for Antonio's ex-girlfriend, Alana Johnson. Jealous, Antonio wanted to take Alex out, but the spy had gotten the boy's father to trust him. So, of course, Alex was off limits.

It wasn't until Alex was with them for a few minutes, working Leo all the while, steadily climbing up the ladder of the mafia, that Alex made his first mistake. He had become comfortable with the constant routine of working beside some of his men. Antonio's father had stationed beneath him, coming home to Alana, make love to her, and fall asleep happier then he had been in along time. It wasn't until after the incident with Antonio that Alex realized his mistake: a spy should never fall into a routine, if they did, it could be the last thing they ever did.

One night after the two had fallen asleep in each others arms, Alex and Alana were awoken as a hand roughly pulled Alana's naked body from the bed, while another pointed a gun at Alex's temple. It was Antonio of course and some other men Alex never caught the names of. After allowing Alana and Alex to put some clothes on Antonio and his men forced the two out of their apartment and into a car.

After a while they finally arrived at an abandon warehouse Alex had never been too. But he had quickly realized that the warehouse was exactly the reason the CIA had hired him. So wile the others were preoccupied Alex secretly activated the little gadget the CIA had given him to call them when he finally found the NSD lab. But of courses enforcements hadn't came quick enough. Alex had spent most of the night being beaten while the rest of the night had been a bit of a haze. But Alex did remember having enough sense to wait until he was left bleeding and battered in a dark corner with Alana crying and fussing over him to tell her the truth about himself. Though he didn't know if it was that wise to tell her that he was a spy, at the time, he really didn't care. He knew that if the CIA didn't come in time he'd end up dead even if she didn't nark on him, but if she didn't he didn't want her to be freaked out when the CIA barged in and try to run. He didn't want her to get hurt.

To his surprise, Alana didn't seem too surprised when he told her that he was a spy. Instead of running to the nearest gangster and telling them that was what he was, she just pulled him to her, cradling his weak form in her arms and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Alex smiled slightly at the memory, but it quickly fell from his lips as a small cry filled the silent car. Blinking, Alex peered warily over Alana's shoulder at the squirming child as it began to wake; but he couldn't see the baby's face. Though he did get an ear full as its cries becoming higher and higher with every passing moment.

"Oh no Jr… don't not now" Alan pleaded with the child as she slowly began to rock him up and down. Not sure what to do, Alex started to the car; he pulled out of the parking lot and started for home. He remembers Jack always telling him of how when he was younger he would cry uncontrollably, so she would take him for a drive and that would calm him until he fell asleep.

"Alex I-I'm so sorry" Alana wisped never once again not looking up from the still crying baby.

"Alana… quit apologizing none of this is your fault, I-I should have been using protection" he hissed as they neared he Chelsea home.

"Wh… you weren't?"

Alex didn't say anything; he was shore that he had used protection. He wasn't stupid, but he didn't know what else to say, he knew that Alana would continue to blame her self for something that wasn't her fault. It was nether of there fault, but Alex felt better knowing that she wasn't blaming herself. Still… he couldn't help wondering if the child was even his. But he didn't voice the question, he felt like a dick even thinking it. Still…

Alex pulled the car into the driveway, quickly getting out smiling Alana out then grabbing her suitcases from the trunk. As they reached the front door of Alex's house it was thrown open to revile a redheaded woman with a boyish face glaring at them.

"Oh, it's about time I was scared that something happened to the both of you" Jack shirked as she stepped aside happily letting them in.

"S-sorry Jack we kind of got sidetracked" Alex said as put Alana's suitcase in the corner of the hallway.

"Will… it alright as long as nothing happened" Jack huffed as she closed the door quickly locking it behind them.

"No nothing happened" Alex informed the housekeeper with and shaky smile, his dark eyes falling to the once again sleeping baby.

"W-what's that" Jack asked astonished as she followed Alex's gaze her own eyes falling on the baby's face.

They all fell into silence standing in the small hallway; Alex stared transfixed as his heart flew into his stomach. He was staring at the semi identical face to his baby pictures, minus the blond hair that was subsisted for Alana's light brown.

"Bloody hell" Alex hissed his eyes going wide as the thought 'he looks just like me' crossed Alex's dazed mind before he blacking out his body hitting the hallway floor with a thump.

Alex Rider the fearless teenage spy had just fainted.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this, I know this story illustration teen pregnancy but I kind of thought that with all the Alex fanfic's that seem a bit sexual, I thought It'll be a bit more plausible if he ended up with a kid some were down the line… well that my opinion anyway... so, ENJOY :)**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Two days later, Alex was still in shock, it wasn't easy for him to get used to the fact that he was a father. What seventeen year old could? Sure Alex might be a teenage super spy working his way up the ladder of MI6 with every passing mission, but to be a father? Oh Alex was in for a total new experience and he knew it, and dare he say it? He feared it. He was scared out of his freaking mind and you couldn't blame the boy.

Alex didn't have a clue how to be a father. The only male role models he ever had, had ether been spies, assassins, madmen, or traitors. Not mentioning his best friend, Tom Harris's dad Richard, but the man was a cheating bastard so, no the man was out too. Alex groaned irritably as he rubbed his head in his hands, trying to drone out the crazy ranting of his best friend sitting beside him as he tried to think.

"Oi, Alex what's up with you? You look sick mate." Tom asked his voice forever unbelievably cheerful.

Alex raised his head slowly to look over at the dark headed boy. The two friends were sitting at their usual lunch table in the Brookland's lunch room. They sat in the back of the cafeteria well away from the other students who didn't want to be too close to Alex the 'Druggy'.

"I-I …" Alex started but was cut off by another voice pulling into the conversation.

"Oi, Druggy, you look strung out man. What the hell are you on?". It was David Nixon, a new kid at school from Ireland with flaming red hair brighter then even Jack's main of hair. Unlike most of the other kids at Brookland Comprehensive School David actually talked to Alex and reveled in the fact in calling the spy _Druggy_.

"Shut up Nixon, I'm not in the mood" Alex hissed as he sat up, to glare at the other boy.

"Are you ever?" David laughed as he sat down across from the other two.

"Come on Alex ignore this idiot and tell me what's wrong" Tom said as he patted his friend on the back his hand landing a little too hard. Alex hissed in pine as he pulled away from the tuff treatment but opened his mouth to speak.

"You remember the girl I told you about, the one from America" Alex asked ignoring David how was still laughing.

Tom nodded "yah the one you said you really liked, Alana right"

"Ah… yah, well she living with me now and…" Alex was cut off by the other two shock gassed of excitement.

"Bloody hell are you meaning to tell us that you got some hot American chick living under the same roof as you" David yelped a bit too loudly drawing the attention of some of the other students sitting at the near by tables.

"God shut it Nixon, tell the hole school why don't you" tom laughed punching the boy in the arm.

"Dame it tom how many time do we have to tell you no physical contact your too hard handed" David barked rubbing his now bruised arm.

"No you're too soft" Tom laughed again.

Alex shook his head he couldn't believe how quickly his friends could be distracted, he was glad neater on of them was a spy, if they were the world would have been destroyed long ago.

"I thought we were talking about me" Alex huffed as he laid his head back down onto the table.

"Don't be such a drama queen Rider it's forth coming" David joked as he bent over the table to grab Alex by the shoulders and shake him slightly.

"If you let me speak you'd agree with me that I have the right to be a drama queen" Alex hissed as he shrugged Dave's hands off.

"Ok so tell us then, what's the problem with having your hot American girlfriend living with you" tom laughed, but Alex could see concern in his friends face.

"Well…" Alex started nervously as he sat up again but his shoulders slumped as he kept his head bowed.

"S-she came back with a…" he paused to take a breath looking up to pear at his friends throw the curtain of his bangs.

"Come on man spit it out all ready" David yelled once again drawing the action of the surrounding students.

"Uh… never mind" Alex hissed as he stud up only to be pulled back down by tom.

"No…Alex com on tell us, that did Alana do to you to make you act like such a…"

"She came back with a baby" Alex blurted cutting Tom off his body going stiff as he watched his friend's reaction.

"What…? Did she cheated on you and got pregnant by some one else? God man that's awful" Tom sad sympathetically totally missing what the spy had been saying, but unsparingly David didn't.

"Oh no mate, that _so not_ what Rider's saying" the read head laughed in disbelief. Confused Tome looked from Alex to David before the look of recognition flooded his face.

"Bloody hell"

Alex nodded his head before running his hands throw his hair.

"That's what I said" he tolled them

"Man this is crazy, what are you going top do" David asked for once sounding serious.

"I don't know" Alex admitted.

After fainting once realizing that there was a definite possibility that Alan's baby was actually his, Alex had woken up on the couch in the living room his head pounding. From were he had later found out he had obviously hit his head. He also had woken to find Alana rubbing a cool press on his forehead as he slept.

"w-what happened" Alex hissed as he sat up.

"You fainted" Alana whispered as she moved over as he pulled his lags off the couch.

"I don't faint" Alex insisted with a ground, he felt like he had just been hit by as bus.

"Well you did today" Alana laughed slightly as she preset the cool rag to the back of Alex's neck.

"Uhm…that fells good" he sighed as he rested agented her, there body's falling back onto the couch until Alex was lying on top of Alana his head resting on her chest. Alex reveled how easy it was to fall back into the comfortable state that he use to feel when he was with Alana back in America.

"We need to talk Alex" Alana whispered into his ear after a moment. He knew that they needed to talk, he new that they had a lot of things to talk about. But right then he didn't want to talk, he wanted to lay there and rest against her, like he use to and feel the comfort in the fact that she was safe and finally with him after a whole year apart.

"I guess we can talk later then" she sighed when Alex didn't respond.

They hadn't 'talked' about what they really needed to; they just laid there on the couch Alana playing with his hair as the sat there in silence. Jack had taken Jr. to the park wile Alex was unconscious. Alex had some how evaded the upcoming 'take' for the entire weekend, spending most of his time watching Alana and Jack playing with the one year old boy.

Lex Alexander Jr. was a cut kid, he was slightly chubby with rosy cheeks with a mop of curly brown hair that bounced when ever laughed his bubbly little laugh. There could be no doubt in Alex's mind that Lex was his. The boy the exact model of himself when he was that age right down to Alex's brown eyes with the exception of the hair Jack kept saying.

So what was there to do? That was the question Alex kept asking himself, he knew that when he got home after school today he and Alana would have to finally sit down and talk. But he didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. He had only three days to get use to the fact that Lex was actually his kid, that wasn't nearly enough time to come up with a life plane. Besides, what about MI6? No… worse what about SCORPIA?

God Alex didn't even want to know what MI6 would do if they know about this, they would have a filed day with him if they know. But, Alex didn't doubt they didn't know already, Blunt wasn't stupid. The head of MI6 probably know about Alana and Lex way before Alex did. And SCORPIA… well that was another thing Alex couldn't bare to think about.

Alex groaned again as he slumped back into his char wishing a black hole would just form beneath him and swallow him up into oblivion. But sadly no never-ending void dint form to take him away form the mess Alex called his life. Instead the school bell rung signaling another hour of incisive teachers and lesions he didn't want to be bothered with.

Standing Alex followed his friends out of the lunch room and threw the crowded hallway, half dazed and dredging the time when he'd have to lave the halls of Brookland Comprehensive School to go home and have the _'talk'_ with the mother of his child.


	3. Chapter 3

**.3**

**Chapter 3**

Alex sat in his car staring out of the windshield his eyes wide and unseeing; he had been sitting out side his house for the past half hour trying halfheartedly to puke up the courage to go inside. But for some strange reason he his body just wouldn't listen to his brain. It wasn't until he saw the blinds to the living room window bind to revile a pare of green eyes glaring at him did his body finally began to move. With a sigh Alex reached out for the handle to the door and pulled himself out of the car slowly. All the wile the pare of eyes in the window followed his every move until he reached the front door, only to disappear as the sounded of rushed movement came from the other side. Alex didn't even bother to pull out his house keys because within a few seconds the door was thrown open to revile a very pissed off Jack.

"We need to talk" she hissed.

Alex gulped, he new that he was in trouble. There was now whey that he wasn't. Over the weekend Jack had stayed silent on the matter of Ale's new found stated as a 'father', and anyone how knew the hot tempered American would now that her silence only meant trouble in the end. Big trouble.

"Yah… I know Jack. I-I just need some time" the teen whispered as he walked past the housekeeper.

"No what you need is to talk to Alana, the girls peen crying her eyes out, she knows your avoiding her" the redhead spat as she followed her surrogate brother to the living room.

"I'm not avoiding her" Alex insisted as he sat down on the sofa, laying back to rest his head as he closed his eyes.

"Don't give me that Alex, since when do you leave this house at six clock in the morning? School doesn't even stare until 8:15" Jack hissed as she plopped down beside him.

"I had to meat Tom"

"oh now I know that's a lie, we both know that it's a magical if tom wakes up by 8:00 each day, there is no way that he's going to be awake at 6:00."

Alex gowned, as he sat up to rest his head into his hands, his elbows propped onto his knees. Some times he hated that Jack knew him so well, he found it ironic that out of all the crazy maniacs and law enforcements that he had meet throughout his sort time being a spy. The only person who could tell that he was lying was a average law student how worked as a housekeeper.

"So tell me why your avoiding the poor girl" Jack said her voice now softer and less demanding.

"I-I just needed some time to think, that's what I've been doing all day. Trying to figure out what I'm going to say to her. I had to have a plane… you know?" Alex razed his head from his hands to look at her. It almost brook the woman's heart to see him like this. He looked so scared. His dark eyes were wide sparkling with the gleam of innocence Jack hadn't seen in the boys eyes since he first started working for MI6.

"So did you figure any thing out?" she asked

Shying Alex shook his head, he was at a total loss at what to do. Shore he had the money to support Alana and Lex, and a house that they could live in. Alex wasn't ignorant enough to think that, that was all they needed. What scared Alex the most about the situation that he had found himself in was what would happen when MI6 finally decided to intervene. Could Alex protect Alana and Lex agented their evil scheme? Besides that, he rally didn't think he could be a father. But that didn't mean he didn't want to, to be honest Alex had thought a lot about the future and what it might holed for him. Over the past year he found himself daydreaming of marriage and having a family, a family that he didn't have growing up. A family that he was deprived of by the world of espionage and the spy life. And shore he had woken up this morning by the strange dream of him and Alana walking hand in hand through the park, little Lex sitting on his shoulders laughing joyously. Shore Alex had woke up with the feeling of worth and happiness engulfing him until he realized that it was only a dream.

"Alex I know you, I know that you are one of the most thoughtful big hearted and loyal guys in the world, and that if you could have anything that you would wish for a family of your own. I'm not commanding you for impregnating a teenage girl or any thing but here is your change, there's a girl living under the same roof as you, the mother of your child and she's waiting for you to tell her that your not mad at her for having your baby." Here Jack paused whetting for Alex to look her in the eyes.

" and thought I know your scared, I will not let you push Alana away just because there are some things in your life that not seem so convincingly." As she spoke Jack's eyes narrowed threateningly so that her meaning was loud and clearer.

Shying Alex sat up straitening his shoulders all the wile preening himself in his head for the moment would finally face Alana.

"were is she" he asked

Jack smiled as she stud up to move around the sofa and moving into the kitchen. She and Lex went to the park again; the little thing loves that playground. They should be back soon." She said as she began to pull out pots and pans for dinner.

Nodding Alex pulled himself off the sofa and headed for the stares to his room. He had just laid down on his bed and closed his eyes when his cell phone begin to ring.

"What" he called knowing it was ether Tom or David.

"We know what will make you fell better" boomed David's loaded voice from the reviser.

"Not know David I'm not in the mood"

"Your never in the mood Rider" David corrected

"Why douse it sounds like your coming on to me" Alex said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Get your head out of your ass rider and come out side"

Alex sat up and got off the bed moving to his bedroom window. Down on the street Alex could see David hanging out of the passenger window of tom's beat up jeep.

"what the hell are you guys doing here" he hissed as he turned away form the window already heading down the hall for the stares.

"just come out Alex, we got a supersize for you" yelled the unmistakable voice of Alex's best friend.

" a surprises form you tow is never a good idea" Alex whispered and he hurried for the door, knowing that if Jack saw that he was leaving she kill him.

Once out side Alex hung up his phone and hurried down the drive way to tom's jeep without a look back he jumped into the front seat.

"good, now that were all here lets get this party started" David yelled as Tom pulled away form the curb speeding down the street.

"were are we going" Alex asked, thought he rely didn't care all he wanted was a little more time before he had to face Alana.

"we my friend are going to Bobby's" David said happily from the back seat.

"Why the bloody hell are we going to Bobby"

"cause mate you need a guys night out, and maybe a drink or tow" David laughed

Alex groaned he had his suspicions that David was already had his fair share of drinks and was probably drunk. But he didn't ask any questions instead he just sat back as the car speed throw the London streets, closing his eyes and hoping that Jack didn't kill him when he got home.

**A/N: nothing happens in this chapter but pleas bare with me thinks will kick up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alex was drunk; he wasn't sure how many drinks he had consumed at Bobby's party. But his hazy mind rely didn't care at the moment. The teen fumbled with his house keys as he tried unsuccessfully to unlock the door, cursing under his breath incoherently about 'Jack never turning on the porch light'.

Alex had spent the majority of the night drinking and wondering the streets of London with Tom and David. Throughout the night they had started at BobbyWalters's house, thoroughly enjoying themselves despite the fact that most of the people there didn't like Alex, which most importantly including the host. Finally after a few ugly glares and comments and some nasty incident with some piss head spiting in David's drink the trio finally took the hint and left the party. Seeing that the mass majority of the party goer's negative vibes were bringing down the three happy time.

So throughout the rest of the night the three boys spent their time roaming down town drinking and for the most part acting like complete teenagers. If Alex hadn't been so drunk he would have realized the actual danger in walking the dark streets of London completely unprotected, and that it was a totally bad idea that a spy (let alone this spy) to allowed himself to become so intoxicated. But then again he was under a bit of stress and hadn't been thinking straight as he allowed David to put the first, seconded third… and so on bottle bear into his hand.

now that night was finally coming to a closes Alex was trying to get into the house silently without falling over his feet in the process which seemed a bit of a test. The sound of laughter filled the night air as Alex hit his head agents the door knob as he tried to put the key into the keyhole.

"ah, shit" he hissed in pain falling to his knees as a wave of dizziness over took him. Finally giving up on trying opening the door Alex sled off of his knees resting his back agents the door his eyes closed as he fought his dizziness.

"Alex, I think David's dead" came Tom's slurred voice.

Alex opened his eyes to look at his friends, shore enough there was David spiraled out in the grass looking all but dead. Tom stood kneeling over the red head swaying slightly as he tried to keep his balance.

" k-kick him" Alex suggested, he watched as the raven headed boy stud slowly paused to make shore he was balanced and lifted his foot to hick the unconscious boy in the grass only to lost his balance and stubble backwards landing hard on his back side.

Alex erupted into a laughing fit as Tom lay dazed on the ground beside there seemingly dead friend.

His laughter was soon cut off as he screamed in shock as the front door he was leaning against opened making him fall backwards hitting his head on the hallway floor.

"Alex were have you been" Jack screeched as she stud over him her hands on her hips.

Alex stared up at the housekeeper from his spot on the ground, groaning in pain as his head began to pounding at the sound of her voice.

"god is he drunk" came another female voice from inside the house as he tried to sit up but was stopped by another wave of dizziness.

"no… I'm not d-drunk" Alex slurred as he laid back down into the floor resting his face onto the cool tile floor at Jack's feet.

"yes you are I can smell you from here" Jack barked as he leaned over to help the blond boy to his feet.

"I'm not" Alex insisted

"god… your heavy Alex" Jack hissed as she helped him into the living room.

"uh…Jack there's two more out there" Alana called form the front door. Jack groaned as she dropped Alex onto the couch to hurry to the others.

After helping the two boys to the living room the two woman stud over the three drunken boys a identical look of displeasure on there faces. But Alex was the only one to notice it, for David and Tom were both passed out on the living room floor.

"Since when did you start drinking" Jack hissed as she glared at the blond boy

"I don't know…"

"I'm going to get him something to drink, to sober him up" Alana said as she hurried into the kitchen. A few minutes latter she came back with a stemming cup of goo that Alex couldn't identify.

What is that? Alex asked horrified as the girl placed the cup into his hand, looking down into it he felt his stomach flip in protest at the thought of digesting it.

"its just something I use to wipe up for Antonio when he would come to my place drunk, it always seem to work."

"I-I'm not drinking that" Alex slurred as he pushed the cup back into Alana's hands.

"yes you will, come on it'll take the edge off and you'll be thank nig me in the morning" Alana insisted as trusted the cup back into Alex's hand

"I said no-uh SHIT" Alex scrammed in pain as the cup fell into his lap, stemming hot gooey liquid seeped into the croch of his pants burning his sensitive aria.

"look what you did" Alex screeched as he jumped to his feet anger and pain clouding his mind as he threw the cup across the room, not even processing that as he did to his hand collided with something solid. Too engrossed in his own pain to realizes that he had just caused someone else pain too.

"Alex…" a small voce called, the sound of his name being called so quietly made Alex turn. What he saw confused him, he could feel is brows creasing as he looked down at Alana.

_Why is she on the floor? What happened to her face?_

It wasn't until is mind registered the throbbing if his hand that he began to realized what had happened.

_Oh my god! Did I hit her? _

**AN/ alright sorry for the loge wait, I know that its been like a couple of weeks, but my keyboard stopped working for some odd reason and now I have to go to the community college and work there. But thinks seem to be looking up… well not for Alex anyway… but they will be soon enough, well not just yet anyway… please keep intone to Junior Rider and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The room fell silent in shock the three bodies frozen as if scared to break the strange spell that fell over them. But the silence was ended as Alana let out a choking sob as she stared up at Alex from her position on the floor.

"oh…" Alex started moving forward slightly to apologize her but stopped dead in his tracks at the look of fear staring up at him.

"Oh my God Alex…" Jack cried as she ran to Alana's side, kneeling beside the girl as she glared up at her word.

"How could you hit her Alex… what's wrong with you" Jack spat disappointment evident in her voice.

"god, I-I didn't mean to… I swear Alana" Alex wisped to scared to talk any louder in fear of frightening the girl even more.

" what the hell do you mean you didn't mean to Alex" Jack demanded as she helped Alana from the floor.

" I don't know what happened, I swear I would never…" Alex voice faded as he was at a loss of what to say. It was clear that the situation had sobered him up, now he just stood there desperate for something to numb his gilt as he watched as a large burse began to form on the side of Alana's face.

" never what Alex" Alana hissed her voice no louder than a whisper. Alex shrived as he could hear the anger and hurt in her voice. He wanted to go to her and wrap her into his arms like he use to when she and Antonio would fight, she would always run to him for comfort, for safety. Now how was she suppose to run to, when its him who was hurting her Alex thought bitterly.

" you'd never hurt me? Was that what you were going to say" Alana choked out her voice cracking as she was over come with sobs. Her question was meat with silence. There was no reason to answer because ether way, he did hurt her and there was nothing he could do to take it back. Alex just stud there staring at her as tears began to fall from her eyes, making her look even more pitiful. It broke his heart to see her like this, to know that he was the cause.

"come on lets get you to bed" Jack said soothingly to the crying girl, the read head didn't say any thing to her brotherly-like word as she and Alan headed for the hall passed Alex. Just as they reached the hall door Alana turned back to him, her next word Alex knew would for ever hunt him along with all his already hunting dreams.

"I thought you were better then them" she corked before letting Jack pull her away and up the stares to the room she shared with Alex.

He stood there frozen his won tears falling from his face, Alan's words echoing in his head. _' I thought you were better… better then them'_.

Yah, he thought he was better then a lot of people, he was suppose to be the good guy and here he was hitting the mother of his child. It was no surprise that when Jack came back down sitars that he got an ear full, not that he didn't think he didn't deserve it… if not more. It also wisent a surprise that he was to sleep on the couch until Alana though other wise. Nor was it a surprise that Alex didn't sleep that night, too afraid to fall into the depths of his night terrors, which hap a new fear to throw into the mix. Instead he spent the rest of the night and early morning staring up at the ceiling Alana's bruised and tear stained face hunting him as he waited for the time to get up and face another gilt filled day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning found three teenage boys wishing the prevue night had never happen, but sadly none of them had a handy time machine, so the pains of the morning on goings was inevitable. Breakfast was an acquired event, Jack who was usably up in the morning to make breakfast for Alex was indeed up, and making breakfast. Just not for the three hangover teens. After waking and taking turns in the bathroom they came down stares to fine the red head in a fowl mood. Not that Alex was surprised, but the spy hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell his friends what they missed after passing out on the floor. He was too ashamed. Besides what would they say when they saw Alana's face, he was shore the burse was worse then it looked the night before.

"you… boys" Jack hisses as she stood at the stove spatula waving in the air like a sword ready to swipe down and remove there heads.

"Are not getting and food from this kitchen… I don't care how hunger you are, find it somewhere else" she said as she set a plate of bacon on the table in front of them. she stood there standing before them hands on hips glaring heatedly as if daring them to reach for the plate. All three boys didn't move a mescal, Tom and David only in confusion and mild amusement and Alex and pure terror. Was she planning on starving him, sure the other two could just go home and eat when they wanted to but Alex… he lived there.

When she was certain that the boys wouldn't touch the plat of bacon, Jack turned back to the stove.

"What did we do" Tom asked confused, David shrugged uninterested. Alex groaned and laid his head down on the table, his head was pounding. The smell of food filled the room as the three boys waited for the time for them to go to school. I was just about time to go when the sound of voices coming from the hallway drew Alex's attention. Lifting his head I turned to watch as Alana walked into the dinning room with a sleepy looking Lex on her hip. Her hair was down, covering her face, to anyone how didn't know to look would miss the dark burse under the shadow of her dark brown hair.

"Morning" she said quietly not one looking at Alex as she walked up to the table sitting the little boy on the nearest empty char.

"Oh, Alana you up, I was planning on bring you your food" Jack called surprised as she put down a plat of eggs and pancakes.

"Oh? That's ok Jack I doubt it's a good idea to feed Lex in the room, you know how he likes to throw his food. We'd be cleaning the eggs off the walls for days" Alana laughed. But everyone heard the hitch in her voice as she sat down next to Lex, in the farthest car away form Alex as possible.

"Uh… so your Alex's friends" Alana said after a moments silence.

"Oh, yah Tom and me we've been mates forever right Tom" Alex said hoping to draw the girl's eyes to him. But she didn't even spare him a glance as she continued to talk as if he hadn't spoken.

"You must me Tom, Alex told me about you back in America. He said you were a bit small for your age, but I was kind of expecting a dwarf how he was describing you, but you seem average high"

"Ah, oh yah? Nice to know you think I'm a dwarf mate" Tom laughed, his eyebrows razes as he looked to Alex.

The spy just shrugged. He didn't want to say anything, knowing he was already in the dog house. He didn't want to chance it by joking and saying something stupid and make things worse. Not that he new how anything could get worse then it already was. But living with Jack for as long as he has, he knew enough about women to just shut up, and let them talk when they wanted even if it wasn't to you.

"so what has Alex said about me, Alex and I hadn't known each other when he went to the stats, but I'm sore he must have came around and menacing me to you since you came to London." David said cheekily, she was leaning in over the table as if he was trying to get a better look at Alana. Thought he was sitting the closes to her and the now twitching Lex, he was moving in pretty close.

"Yah… your David right? He's mention you something about a prat that wont leave him alone"

"Oh… mate, that's cold" Tom laughed.

"Sorry David but you are a bit of a prat" Alex put in.

"ok, ok… so you know about us, how about you miss American beauty who's got our friend all twisted in his seat like a scared pup" David asked his eyes narrowing as he watched Alex who was indeed squirming in his seat much like little Lex.

"There no much to tell about me…" Alana said bowing her head as she put a piece of beckon into Lex's hand for the boy to eat.

"No? Maybe you can tell us why our friend was sleeping on the couch last night instead of upstairs with you…"

There was silence, the continues banging of pots and pans in the kitchen tolled Alex that Jack had paused in her cleaning to listen.

"I guess he just wanted to hang out with his friends, right Alex" finally Alex thought she was talking to him, she even spared him a glance throw the curtain of her hair.

"uh…yah" Alex added stupidly

"naw… Alex he'd definitely would proffer to be with you, you should have herd him talking about you when he first came back from America. Sprung he is" Tom informed, he too was leaning in onto the table interested at were the conversation was going. What had Alex done in the time they had passes out to end up on the couch? At Tom's words Alana jut shrugged, her attion drawn back to the child at her side.

"Mama, more!" Lex called out loudly as he reached for another piece of bacon.

"Here" Alana cooed passing him the bacon.

"God Alex he looks just like you" tom said quietly.

"Hum" was Alex's only reply

" so if your not going to tell us what Alex did to get the couch, thin can we at least see that pretty lil face of yours before we go to school" David said obviously not one to get distracted from his gale, of being a noisy prat, and a pain in Alex's arse.

Alana saw still for a moment, before razing her head slightly allowing her hair to slide away from her face. The room was filled with hisses of surprises form the tow boys and a groan of guilt. The burse on Alana's face had definitely gotten worse, it was now a deep mixture of blues purple and red. Alex couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how hared he had hit her. She looked so… he couldn't even come up with a word to describe who the burse combined with the sadness in her eyes made her look so pitifully like a woman closing in on herself.

"Shit…Alex?" Tom hisses whispered questioningly as he pulled his eyes away from the girls face to his best friend. Alex in turn just bowed his head; he couldn't bring himself to try to explain that it was an accident.

"Alright, boys if you don hurry up you'll be late for school" Jack said suddenly appearing behind Alex. The spy jumped in surprises. The boys pulled themselves to there feet quietly, as the other two headed for the door Alex stayed behind.

"Alana?" he sad lowly, still too scared to raises his voice any higher that a whisper. At her name the girl looked up from the table. To Alex's relief there was no fear in her eyes, just a hint of coushion. Slowly he stepped forward until he was standing before her, then kneeled so that their faces were leveled.

"I-I am sorry for hitting you, I never meant to hurt you, you know that?" he asked as he lift his hand to caress her bruised cheek. sighing deeply Alana nodded.

"I know Alex, but it doesn't change the fact that you did go out got drunk and hit me" she said he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"yah… but I promise there wont be anymore drinking, and I swear I will never hit you again" at his words Alex couldn't help fell like he sounded like some crazy husband trying to convenes his wife that he wont abuse her again.

" I know you wont Alex" she said, Alex didn't know if he was forgiven or not, but he was too scared to ask. Because if she told him that he wasn't he didn't know what he could do about it. So he just nodded, leaning in slowly to kiss her on the forehead before standing up and moving around her chare to kiss Lex on his head.

"You be good for your mum" Alex said to the little boy, who just looked up at him a big smile on his face. After saying by to Jack who was still a bit hostels towards him, Alex left for school with his two friends. They walked in silence, none of them knowing what to say… but for that Alex was glad. He really didn't want to answer any questions he knew they had. He just wanted the day to hurry up and be over so he could come home and maybe figure a way out to patch up the little hole he puncher in his and Alana's renewed relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the next few weeks were spent with Alex trying to get things to a better point with him and Alana, and surprisingly it was working. Though it was slow going, he and Alana seem to het back to how they were before he knew it. Alex smiled slightly as he watched Alana chasing Lex across the wear grass, they were at the park, it was nearly empty when the couple had interned and Alex was glad. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd seen some one he knew, not that he was ashamed of Alana and Lex. It was that he just wasn't that comfortable with the situation yet.

Sighing Alex closed his eyes as he laid back across the blanked Alana had spared out in the grass letting the sun sock into his skin. It was a nice day out, Alex was happy that Alana had invited him to join her and Lex's weekend in the park. Though Alex was surprised that she had forgiven him so quickly, he honestly didn't think she would. He felt ashamed of his self for hitting her .

It didn't matter how mad he was he didn't have the right to hit her, no man had the right to hit a woman. besides Alex didn't want Alana thinking that he was the type of guy that gets drunk and go on a bloody rampage, every time something he couldn't handle came up. Even if he was, Alex didn't feel comfortable with Alana giving in so easily, he didn't want her to feel as if she was indebted to him just because he was the father of her child and she was living under his roof.

A shiver ran down Alex's spine at the thought making goose bumps run along the length of his arms despite the heat in the London air. He could feel another wave of disperse engulfing him as he laid there adsorbed in his thoughts. It wasn't until something fell onto his stomach heavily that Alex realized that he had fallen asleep. But in a split second he was alert his body flying into action event before he had the chance to open his eyes.

Moving to sit up in a blur of movements Alex reaching out with one hand to grabbed for the object that laid across his abdomen in a vases grip, but it loosing slightly as a small cry filled the air as the owner of the voice tried to wiggle out of his grip. Blinking Alex looked down at what sat struggling in his lap, what he saw mad his stomach turn. Oh my god, not again…

**A/N: cliff hanger… please R&R soon, I would love to know what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Large fearful brown eyes looked up at Alex, tears filling little Lex's eyes at he began to cry. Horrified at what he just done all Alex could do was sit there and stare at the waling child as a burse began to form on the his neck, clear finger marks seemed to glow against Lex's pail skin were Alex's fingers had clutched to the infants throat.

"Oh my God" Alana cried as she ran up to her distressed child lifting him into her armed away from the still shocked teenage father.

"I-I didn't" Alex began to apologizes at he looked up into Alana's angry gaze.

"I don't care that you hit me Alex, I can get over that… with Antonio and all that stuff back in America I should be use to it by now. But one thing you best be shore of is that you will not be touching my baby." Alana yelled her voice drawing more and more attention of passers by.

"God Alana… I'm so s-sorry I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't I swore to you" Alex pleaded as he stood hurriedly, trying to correct the situation. He rely didn't want to make a scene but Alex noticed that saying so would only make the girl angrier.

"Please…Lana, I-I'm sorry, I thought I was being attacked, I acted without thinking I swear I didn't know it was Junior… I would never" he whispers as he moved closer to her, his hands still razed in sine of surrender. He noted that at his words that Alana's eyes widened in recondition, but he didn't dare relax knowing that he was still in trouble with her.

"Attacked?" she whispers as Alex placed his left hand on her cheek caressing her until her shoulders relaxed and she fell into him. Slowly Alex wrapped his arms around her waste pulling her and the still crying child into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Alana I never meant to make you scared like that, I-I don't want you thinking I'm that kind of guy" he said as he pulled back a little to look down at her, wiping a tear from her blushed face. Not saying any thing she just nodded turning her attention away from him as she began to bounce Junior up and down on her hip as she made soft calming noses in the child's hear.

Taking a deep breath Alex stepped backwards as he looked around, people were still watching them. Some of the faces in the crowd were watching Alana and Junior with pity in there eyes wile others were glaring daggers at him. Alex swallowed a lump that began to form in his throat Alex pushed his way throw the crowd towards their area were they left there things, only once looking back to make sure that Alana was following.

With out saying a word Alex began to pack up there stuff, not rally in the mood to say out in the public eye anymore, he just wished that no one he knew had seen the whole fiasco. Alex was already heating himself without having to deal anyone else; he still had Jack to dell with. The housekeeper was already giving a hard time for hitting Alana, Alex new he would be in even more trouble when she hears about this.

After finishing with their things, Alex looked up to were Alana was waiting for him by the a tree a little farther away, with a now calmed Lex in her arms. Alex was just about to head towards her when someone walked stepped in his way. he had to stump down his anger as he took in the group before him.

**A/N: can any one guess who the group is? Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was his old friends from school Andrew and Katie Anderson, Bobby Walters and a few others; they were all glaring at him. Looking over their heads Alex saw that two girls from school were talking to Alana who was sending nervous looks over to Alex.

"Oi Rider what's up" hissed Bobby as he stepped forward, though he wasn't as lean as Alex was Bobby was a pretty well belt guy. Though of course Alex could take him out without bricking a sweet he knows that Bobby could probably keep up with him. Bobby and Alex use to take karate classes together and play on the football team together before the coach had kicked off the team for missing too much school.

"Ah… nothing much" Alex said as he put the rolled up blanket back down, he would need his hands if Bobby was going to make a move.

"We saw what you did to that kid Alex, I didn't think you were the type guy to do something like that no matter what the rumors at school said" Katie barked angrily as she stepped forward beside Bobby.

"I-I'm not, it was an accident" Alex shudder

"Oh yah and how about the burse on the girls face" asked Bobby.

Alex flinched as the question ashamed

"Th-that was an accident too" Alex said lamely

"That's bull Alex, and you know it. How the hell can you accidentally hit a woman" Bobby spat as he moved forwarded swinging, his fist colliding with the side of Alex's face. Though Alex could have easily dodge the hit, he didn't… he felt he disserved it. He know Alana wouldn't dare hit him, and thought this was the universes way of payback. But even thought Alex was alright with the first hit, he didn't expect any more. Well that was until he felt some ones foot colliding with his back.

Alex grunted in pain as another kick was amend at his stomach, he could hear Bobby , Andrew and some of the other guys yelling at him as they throw hit after hit. Somewhere in the distance Alex could hear Alana screaming his name but he couldn't focuses enough to hear any thing else, only fragments of words were legible to his ears.

"Stupid… druggy…stop…please…Alex…" it was a wile before Alex finally allowed his instincts to take over, ignoring the need to punish himself. Kicking upwards he felt the soul of his sneaker colliding into the soft tissue of someone's stomach. But he didn't pause before flipping his body so that he was on his feet in a blur of movements, before punching at the his next target.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alana was in tears, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, and she had been standing over by a tree waiting for Alex to finish packing up there things. She had wanted a little space form him before having to get in the car with him on the ride home. it wasn't until she noticed a group of teenagers with anger plain on their faces making there way over to them that Alan began regretting making a scene. It was obvious to her that they were planning on making trouble as she stepped forward to move over to Alex's side a smaller group of girls stepped in front of her.

"Ah… hi, that's a cute baby his he your brother" asked on of the girls.

Alana looked over at Alex her brow noted as she watched a boy step up to him angrily. Alex and Alana made eye contact before Alex turned his attention back to the boy in front of him.

"No, he's mine" Alana tolled the girl nervously as she looked down at Lex sleepy face.

"What… y-you're his mum" asked another girl in disbelief.

"Yah, what's it to you" Alana hissed angrily.

"And is A-Alex t-the father" asked the first girl.

Alana glared at them what the hell was with all the questions, it was none of there damn business.

"Yah, so" Alana spat furiously, she felt a bit of satisfaction as she saw the two girls step back nervously, but it was short lived as the sound of yelling caught her action to the fight. Turning around Alana stared in disbelief at she watched Alex stand and let himself get pounced in the face. She screamed out to him but as she was stepped forward to run to him the sound of Lex's cries made her look down. The little boy was fully awake now crying again in his confusion.

"Oh, baby don't cry" Alana cooed her voice barking as she glanced up to see Alex laying on in the grass a group of guys kicking at him.

"Oh my god" Alana scrimped as she unsure at what to do. Hesitating for only a moment she turned to one of the girls.

"Please c-can you hold him" Alana hisses out hastily as she gently put the still crying baby in the girl's arms. Praying silently that the girl wasn't some whacko before she turned and ran over to the group. Without a single hesitation she threw herself into the thrashing mess of arms and bodies, all the wile scramming and pleading for them to stop but she was ignored.

Growing frustrated Alana grabbed at the nearest body clutching at the fragments of closes and pulled. A tall boy came lose from the mass still swinging as he fell to the ground, Alana only paused for a moment before kicking her foot into his face. the hill of her foot instantly smashed into his noses with a slight snap.

Turning again without looking at the boy knowing automatically that he was unconscious, she reached for the next body which Alana noticed was a girl before she swung her fist crossing the other's face.

"What the hell" Katie hissed up at Alana from the ground, but was cut off as Alana throws her self at her. Alana landed on Katie her knees on ether side of the girl's body as she punched the girl again. Alana was barley aware to the fact that there was a crowed began to surround the group of teenagers fighting. She was also aware that Alex was taking on the group of boys behind her single handedly, but she was too busy fighting the girl below her. It wasn't until a body was thrown over her head landing few feet away from her that she bothered to look up.

Lying sprawled out in the grass was no more then six unconscious teens, including the one Alana had kicked in the face and the girl beneath her. Looking around she scanned the crowd of people how had gathered around them. Most of them were young people around there age, some of them had there cell phones out she wasn't shore if they were taking pitchers or calling the police.

**A/N: Sorry I know these last chapters have been so short, but I have to cut my writing in half. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Alex did a spinning kick on the last of his opponents, and watched as he

when flying into the air over Alana's head. For a moment he was confused as he stared at her.

'_What the bloody hell is she doing'_ he wondered, but as he moved forward he realized that she had someone pined underneath her.

"Alana" Alex hissed as he stepped up behind her, she turned looking up at him her eyes shining with a wild gleam in them. Alex knew that probably looked the same to her.

"Come on we need to go" Alex tolled her as he grabbed her arm lifting her to her feet. As if his words had broken her out of a trance she blinked and turned away from him.

"Lex" she hisses as she ran throw the crowd of people. Alex followed right behind him limping slightly. The crowd of people parted easily around them as if they were afraid that Alana and Alex would start throwing hits at them too. When Alana reached the tow girls she left Lex with, she stopped grabbing the sobbing child and held him to her chest.

"Oh, my god… what the hell is wrong with you" asked the girl how had been holding the baby.

"Yah… they were just trying to help you" said the other.

"What the fuck do you know, who asked for your help… "Alana spat, she was obviously still high from her adrenalin rush.

"You were the one getting beat by that Druggy"

Confused Alana opened her mouth to say something else, but Alex cut her off.

"Tell your friends to stay out of my business form now one Maria, and not to bother pressing charges seeing how the attacked me first" Alex said his voice dangerously calm. The tow girls stepped back obviously scared.

With out another word Alex led Alana away, the got there things before hurrying to their car. The ride home was Alex and Alana didn't speak to each other, Alana sat in the back seat trying to get Junior to stop crying, but he seemed reluctant to obey.

Alex glanced up into the review merrier watching her silently, as he drove. She had scratches on her face to add to the burse on the side of her face. Other then that she seemed fine, but Alex didn't fool himself in thinking that she was anywhere near ok. It mad him mad to think that it had only been a few days since Alana's been in London and she already being commenced to valence.


	12. Auther's Note

**AN/: To all of those how read any of my fan fics… PLEAS DON'T BE ANGRY! But I'm putting all of them on hold for the time being to work on my new harry potter fic. It's the life of harry potter with a Count of Monty Cristo twist… I hope those who's been reading my other work will like this one just as much.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is a new chapter, so sorry for the freakishly long wait. Hope you like it and thanks for all of you who are staying tune to the Luna'Sister channel… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

As the couple entered the front door, Alana was still trying to calm the crying Lex. But for some reason the child wouldn't be moved and the sound of his high pitch wails were beginning to have an affect on Alana's fowl mood.

She felt guilty for what had happened in the park, she knew she shouldn't have made such a big scene arguing with Alex in such an open place. But at the moment she seen Alex's grip on the small of Lex's throat she just freaked. Not that you could really blame her, she was protective mother and would kill for her baby. Even if she had to kill said baby's father.

"Alex, can you take him for a bit wile I make him a bottle" Alana turned to face the blond boy as they entered the living room, holding the infant out towards the spy expectedly. Hesitating Alex looked as the still fussing infant dangling mid air before reaching for his son slowly as if the chilled was a bomb.

"Don't look so scared Alex he won't bite" Alana laughed tiredly as she reached out to caress the child's mop of cruelly brown hair as she walked passed heading for the kitchen.

"Do you think anyone going to press charges on us" Alana called as she set on her motherly task of making Lex's bottle.

"Uh… I doubt it its not like we attacked them" Alex called back as he stood at the living room entrances bouncing uneasily as he tried to get Lex to quiet down. To his surprise it seemed to work and Alex watched over his nose as Lex began playing with his nickels that hung around his neck.

"God I hope not, I really don't want any trouble with the authority not after just getting here" Alana said after a moment pause, Alex could hear her moving around opening and closing cabinets.

"don't worry about them too much Lana, if it turn out that the ideas decide to do something I'm sure I can convince Blunt to work his magic" Alex tolled her with more confident then he felt, to tell the truth he really didn't want Blunt any were near Alana and Lex Jr. he didn't think he could deal with having to be black mailed by the men with their names over his head.

Alana repapered into the living room with a worm bottle in her hand, a look of doubt and concern on her face as she reached for the now cooing Lex.

"I didn't think you wanted _that man_ to know about us" she asked as she sat down on the sofas she began to feet the little boy in her arms.

"Come on Lana I've tolled you about the man, i have no doubt that he knew about you the moment you and Lex stepped off the plane. Besides even if he didn't he probably has eyes on the house too, watching our every move. He probably already knows about the incident at the park, and is planning some under handed sceam as we speak" the young spy hissed bitterly.

There was a pregnant pause as the two sat there, both watching as little Alexander Jr. drinking from his bottle his dark eyelids drooping with sleep.

"You think MI6 will dry to do something with us, I mean… me and Jr? do you think tell make us leave?" Alana's voice was soft, and Alex could hear undertone of fear.

Alex was quiet for a moment before moving closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist until he pulled her and the now sleeping chilled into his lap. no he wasn't going to let Blunt take these two away from him like he tried to do so many times with Jack.

He may have started off on the wrong foot when he found out that he was a teenage father, but he know that he could never forgive himself if he allowed Blunt to just sweep both Lex and his mother away form him.

They were his family now, and Alex was determine not to lose another family member to the life of a SPY. weather it was assassin threats or Blunts manipulations, Alex wouldn't stand for it.

"I wont let them take you Lana, you or my son" was all Alex could say to the girl in his arms, and unknowingly setting Alana's scared heart at ease… the only words running through her mind was _'he called Lex his son'_

**AN/ Hope you bloody enjoyed that… pleas Read and Review **

2


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been a good few days since the incident in the park and Alex had to admit that it hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. Of course the other kids at school scrutinized and tried to belittle him, for being a teenage father and an apparently an abusive boyfriend. But besides the nasty words here and there everyone pretty much ignored him as usual.

That is until Alana started at Brookleand. After what happened in the park, and their conversations that had followed Alex and Alana had took it upon themselves to get both mother and son acquainted with the city of London, and also enrolled in school, well daycare in little Alexander's case.

It wasn't until Alana's first day at Brookland'sthat Alex realized how difficult it would be to keep both of his lives serpent form each other. Because well, Alex really couldn't expect Alana not to make any friends, and one thing Alex knew about the Brookland's girls s that they liked to ask more questions definitely when it came to him and his business.

"So, you and Rider… how did you meet" Kristin York ask eagerly as she wiped her platinum blond hair over her shoulder as she leaned forward over the lunch table.

"We… meet threw a mutual friend" Alana said somewhat hesitantly after looking at Alex as if for confirmation.

Tom snorted at this, thought Tom didn't know that Alex was a spy, he did know some thing about Alex's dealings in America. He knew that the mutual friend wasn't really a friend at all, more like a revengeful and jealous old boyfriend, but Kristin didn't need to know that.

They were all sitting at the usual table in the back of the cafeteria, Alana had of course joined Alex, Tom and David. Following her was her new friends Kristin, Penney Salomon, a geeky looking brunet with round glasses, that strangely didn't look hideous thanks you her babyish face. Along with the two girls was Rick Perce Kristin's boyfriend, he had come to Brookland the year before, and was rumored to live on his own with a group of rookie musicians who were planning on becoming famous.

But Alex didn't really pay attention to the rumor, seeing how there was one going around that he was a wife better and a drunk teenage father. But then again… that was kind of borderline side of the truth

Alex was pulled out of his thoughts by Kristin's next question.

"So, you meet in America? What the hell were you doing in America Rider" here she turned to Alex, her nearly invisible eyebrows razed suspiciously at him.

"I when to see, Jack's family… she missed them, and I wanted to come" was the immediate answer, he wasn't the youngest spy for nothing.

"Oh? Jack's your American housekeeper right"

"Yup"

the conversation keep on like that seemingly innocent, Alex wasn't rally paying it that much mind seeing how most of all the questions were about things he knew Alana could answer easily. It wasn't until launch was almost over that Kristin's questions took a turn to what she obviously really wanted to talk about.

"So, Alana I heard what happen in the park with you and Rider and some of the other kid from school" the air became oddly silent, hinting that the three new comers at the table weren't the only ones who were paying rapid attention to Alana's answers. Looking around the cafeteria Alex saw that there were indeed a lot of people watching their table, trying to lesson in on their conversation.

"Oh…" was all Alana said, as she looked to Alex once again before looking back at her new friend.

"Yah, I saw Katie Anderson's face she's telling every one how would lesion that you punched her in the face" Kristin tolled Alana.

"Who's Katie Anderson?" Alana asked confused, the incident in the park was a bit of a blur really seeing how fast it went, she was a bit high off of all the adrenalin and fear for Alex's life to really remember who she had punched in the face.

"She's the head cheerleader, I'm sure you've seen her around she the read head with the seriously messed up face thanks to you:" came Tom's answer as he laughed historically, David joined in easily but Alex just shook his head at them, but Alana noticed the slight smirk on his face.

"Yah, she's really pissed that you messed up her face, I heard that she tried to stay home this week but her parents wouldn't let her because."

Alana shrugged, "I don't remember who your talking about I haven't seen her around, but if you do tell her I said put rub island ointment on it before she goes to sleep at night it should go away in a few days, that stuff really woks on the worst of burses" Alana said knowingly, she was oblivious to how her words sounded to other, or the fact that Alex had become visibly unconvertible.

"Uh… yah, I'll do that. Anyway have you seen the youtube video of the fight I just saw it last night, Rick had me watch it was crazy" Kristin asked

"What" both Alex and Alana bellows lightly but was ignored as Kristin's boyfriend cut in with a laugh

"Yah man it was like watching a freaking Jacky Chan movie, how you was just going throw all the guys like it was nothing Rider. But my favorite park was when your girl just came running up out of no were grabbing one of the guys before throwing him to the ground and smashing your foot in his face it was crazy, shit the two of you were like some bass asses or something were the hell did you guys learn to fight like that"

But before either Alana or Alex could think of answering the question, the bell sounded over head signaling the end of launch, and without hesitation both jumped to their feet grabbing their things and were gone before anyone else had the chance to get up from the table. Leaving many behind to watch as the practically ran out of the cafeteria.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Alex's mind was in a state of total chaos, he was sure that any moment someone from MI6 was going to come to his door, insisting that he and Alana come with them to headquarters for something or another.

Yet if he was truly honest, MI6 wasn't really what he was worried about, because excluding the fact that the British intelligence agency thought it was ok to blackmail a teenager into working for them. They still had some since of bounders to keep Alex in their grasps, and doing what they wanted him to do.

But when it came to the minds of criminals… definitely when it came to the kind of criminals that Alex had to deal with since he was fourteen, he noticed that they really didn't have any since of right and wrong, or moral to uphold besides the same one they all seem to have in commend...

Don't exclude woman and children in a massacre,

heat Alex Rider with every fiber in their being,

Try their hardest to take over the world even if they die trying,

(4) Oh and most of all, try to kill the teenage spy every chance they can, and if that doesn't work kill everyone around him.

Yah there was no morels there, well maybe there were but only the sick and twisted kind that made Alex's life a living hell. So it was a given, that the young spy was not really that calmed at the moment, seeing how he just found out that he and the mother of his child were now blasted about the internet, in clear access to anyone who thought to look him up.

As a matter of fact, now that he thought about it, maybe it would be a good thing if MI6 came calling for him, maybe he could work something out with the bosses… god, he must really be a wreck if he was actually thinking about willingly cooperating with Allen Blunt. The bastard…

Alex was pulled from his frantic musing by the sound of laughter coming from the living room, sighing in frustration and wariness. The teenage spy found himself following the sound until he was standing in the living room door way, watching as Jr. and Alana playing on the rug together.

To the teen it was a sight to see really, he doubted he would ever get used to coming into a room to find the woman he fell in love with abroad, who secretly berth his child and small replica of himself living under his roof.

After a moment Alana seemed to since him, and looked up from the little monster that sat in her lap as he clung to her like a monkey, giggling happily oblivious to the newfound tension in his mother eyes as she watched Alex.

With a light shake of his head Alex silently tolled Alana that they would talk latter, seemingly understanding the silent Alana turned back to her child to attack him with wiggling fingers and cries of " ticklish monkey, I've got my little ticklish monkey" which starter a new set of high pitched squealing and joyous laughter.

Alex watched on, a slight smile on his lips, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes as the feeling of foreboding settled within him, but he shook it off… he promised himself that if there was any sine of trouble that he would call Blunt… he would, but things weren't bad now, nothing was wrong.

Yes, no need to worry yet, he would contact MI6 if he thought that there was any danger, but at the moment all was good.

If only Alex knew that at that exact moment an ocean away, a young man was staring at his computer screen, anger filling him as he stared at the images of Alex Rider and Alana Johnson plots of unthinkable revenge seaming his head…

"Oh, yes I finally found you little bitch" Antonio Hondas hisses as he stared at Alana's frozen image… "And your little spy too."

**Fin... **

**AN: Sorry for the long pause, but I really couldn't get past my writers block, still here is the last chapter of this story… sorry that there's no action but I promise that there will be in the sequel, thing will certainly get better, or worse depending how you look at it. Also sorry for the sudden end, but I thought it would be a good place to stop for now… Will be Continued**


End file.
